Gabe
Gabe is the main character of Redneck Pudding. Currently, he is a 17 year old psychopath who tries to beat up his friends since they “frick” with him. Around the beginning of the channel, the series centered around him getting angry but later on, it became more about humiliating him and other random things. Relationships *Frank - In the older videos, Frank hated Gabe, and would usually be the one to make fun of him, currently, Frank and Gabe are best friends, even though they sometimes still butt heads. *Mathias - The two are worst enemies, Joker to Gabe's Batman, Satan to Gabe's God, basically, they hate each other. They have the most hated relationship. *Ian - Ian and Gabe are brothers, so they do have a pretty good relationship, but like all brothers, they fight a lot! *Shaun - Gabe and Shaun do have a decent relationship, but they mainly fight with each other. The main reason they do so is because Shaun is filming him bitching out. Behavior/Actions Gabe is well known for doing many things. He has many different behaviors and actions that emphasize his retardness. * "The Chinese Middle Finger" - Probably Gabe's most well-known action, this is what he does because he, "isn't aloud to swear," and "doesn't want to be foresaken for swearing." * "Frick" - Gabe is known to be a "Christian Server Owner". He hates swearing and will often replace those words with other sayings. For Example, instead of saying "I'm so fucking pissed", Gabe would say "I'm so frickin ticked". * "Decent" - A new phrase he says, meaning looking good. His first mention of this is in the video "TOP 5 EVERYDAY LIFEHACKS WITH GABE!!" when he is sitting on the coach and he says, "I'm not decent!" He repeatedly says this over and over again, most likely because he thinks he is cool when he says It. * "Turn it off" - Probably his most common phrase that he says. Whenever Shaun gets the camera too close he always hits it and yells "Turn it off." in his bitchy little voice. * "Steap" - When Gabe is cooking something or doing anything related to a liquid he will use the reference "Steap it" * "The Lego Club"- While not actually said by Gabe, the other boys often tease Gabe for being in the Lego club after school and how Ian has to pick him up from it. Gabe always denies that he is in it, but in one video he talks about the cool things he built there. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Halo Fortnite Video Games The Blue Mask Xbox Legos Being Retarded (Possibly) Giving people "The Chinese Middle Finger" Rapping Frank (Sometimes) Ian (Sometimes) Mr. Blake Lloyd Damian Dislikes: Sports Physical activity Matias Don Wade Frank (Sometimes) Ian (Sometimes Shaun Being Filmed Kyler Trivia * Gabe’s favorite game used to be Halo, but is now Fortnite * Gabe's most prized possesion is his Blue Mask * It's implied heavily that Gabe is either gay or bisexual, such as how he made a shrine for Mr. Blake and rubbing wax on a picture of him. Although Gabe said in "Getting Catfished" that he was going on a date with Halochick666 which he says that "she" is a hot girl. So it's most likely that Gabe is Bisexual. Category:Character Category:Characters